


Kaizoku

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He felt so damn guilty right now. He had been pointing out to Yuri for weeks that every time they could they went to Osaka to his family, and that he had never brought him to Shizuoka to meet his own.





	Kaizoku

 

Yuya had been running after him for over ten minutes, and he wondered when the younger would’ve decided to stop.

If he was going to.

He felt so damn guilty right now. He had been pointing out to Yuri for weeks that every time they could they went to Osaka to his family, and that he had never brought him to Shizuoka to meet his own.

Yuya barely remembered Yuri’s mother from the Hey! Say! 7 period, and he didn’t know his father at all. Not that he was dying to, but as time had gone by, he had started being curious about that family.

Yuri barely spoke about them.

From time to time he told a few stories about them when he had been a kid, but never more than that.

He never said anything whenever they called, he didn’t tell Yuya anything when he came back from Shizuoka, and Yuya had always wondered why.

That day he had understood, and he didn’t feel relieved at all.

The day before Yuri had casually told him that if he really wanted to they could've spent the day in Shizuoka, and Yuya had been quite happy about it.

Somehow, seeing him so reluctant to introduce him to his family made him feel distant, while Yuya wanted to know everything about Yuri, even the unpleasant stuff.

He could've never imagined that what was supposed to be a nice dinner at his boyfriend’s family’s place, was going to turn into a Chinese torture.

The first surprise had come when Yuri, that afternoon a few minutes before walking in, had informed him of the fact that his parents had no idea they were together.

And Yuya had started doubting he actually wanted to be there.

He hadn't had time to ask him how the hell he had kept their relationship from his parents, the fact that they lived together, that they had walked in, and he had to introduce himself as a friend.

He had made small talk with Yuri’s father, while his boyfriend sat quietly on the couch, intervening only when he was asked a direct question, and Yuya had gotten even more confused.

It didn’t look like he was such a terrible man to call for this idiosyncrasy from his own son.

When they had sat down for dinner though, the situation had changed.

During the whole meal Yuri had been questioned about work, spurred to do more, without worrying to mask the complete disapproval in their tone.

Once they were done eating, Yuri had gotten up and out the door under Yuya’s bewildered stare; at that point, all the elder had been able to do was apologise over and over again, bowing down as he followed him.

It hadn't taken him long to catch up with him, but he was having a hard time keeping up.

Yuri was mad, he could see it by the way he walked and moved.

When Yuya saw the beach, he hoped that was the younger’s destination, and he got lucky.

Yuri went down the few stairs leading to the sand, reaching the water’s hedge and sitting on the sand, fixating his eyes on the sea.

When Yuya got close to him, sitting down as well, he seemed to be surprised; it didn’t take him long to avert his attention from him though, and back to the blank spot in front of him.

“Baby...” the elder murmured, bringing an arm around his waist. He didn’t know why, but he had been expecting Yuri to push him away, which didn’t happen.

“I'm sorry.” was the first thing Yuri said. “If I had told you from the start how things are with my family perhaps you wouldn’t have insisted to come.” he smiled sadly, shrugging. “But you seemed so eager to meet them that I...” he dried up his tears with the back of his hand. “I didn’t even tell you they didn’t know about us until you couldn’t help it. It’s been a low blow, I'm so sorry.”

Yuya sighed, getting closer and forcing him to turn around, then he hugged him.

“My love, it’s not your fault. It’s just that, really, I wish you would've told me. Why can't you...” he paused, unsure if he should've told him what was going through his mind. “Why can't you trust me?”

Chinen made an angry sound, shaking his head.

“Idiot.” he mumbled. “It’s not that I don’t trust you. But when I think about your place and your family, the way they treat me, how they make me feel like I belong there... if I compare that to this, I feel at fault.” he explained, his voice low.

Yuya didn’t feel good hearing that. He didn’t want Yuri to see it like that, he didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable for something he couldn’t control. Especially not with him, when he should've felt able to tell him anything.

“Baby, you don’t have to feel like that. And you don’t have to think I judge you in any way. I know who you are and I know I want you, there’s nothing else I need to know and there’s nothing which could ever make me doubt of what I feel for you. That’s why I wish you had told me, because you can't keep it all inside. And if you don’t tell me, who will you tell to?”

The younger nodded briefly, then he sighed and leant his head against Yuya’s chest, letting the elder cradle him in his arms, while keeping his eyes on the sea.

“It’s not like I didn’t want to tell them we’re together, Yuu.” he explained then. “But... when did I even get the chance? If it’s not about work, they don’t care about my life. I don’t think it’d change anything for them anyway.” his voice was calm while he spoke, but then he groaned out loud. “It’s frustrating. It’s always been like this since I can remember. Every time I got some result it’s always been just my duty, every time I managed to do something all I heard was that I could've done that better.” he sighed. “It wasn’t a funny childhood. Nor a long one, at that.” he said.

Yuya felt sorry for what he was hearing, but he was fascinated, somehow.

It was like, as Yuri spoke, he managed to understand sides of his character which he had never fully comprehended, as if he finally he realized why he was so to himself, so focused on his goals.

He held him tighter when he saw him shiver, he didn’t know if it was out of coldness or something else, and he leant down to kiss the side of his head.

“Yuri, look there.” he said, pointing at the sky, now of a pale pink blending with the blue. It was beautiful, and the younger seemed to be impressed as well, even though he must’ve been used to it.

“It’s pink.” he said, chuckling.

“I know. But I meant, look at the sea. Imagine, one day, to see something different, someplace you still don’t know, and...” he sighed, blushing. “Imagine me, Yuri. Whatever happens from now on, whatever other people might do or say to you, I’ll be there. Let me do that, and stop thinking I'm still someone you have any reason to feel uncomfortable with.” he said, bringing a hand to his face, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “I'm going to be your family, baby. Forever.”

Yuri bit his lip, and Yuya saw his eyes were wet again.

But right now he didn’t feel sorry about it, because he knew he was going to understand, because he knew no one had ever explained to him what a family truly was.

They kept quiet for a long while, unable to say anything else; they hugged each other, Yuya held him tight, and he tried to make him feel warm enough, in any possible way.

“Yuya?” he heard him call after a while, Yuri’s voice hoarse, unsure. “Thanks.” was all he said then.

Takaki smiled, caressing his head.

“Don’t have to thank me, Yu.” he murmured. “It’s what I have to do, because I love you.”

He knew it wasn’t going to end like that, that there were walls left to tear down to teach Yuri he was not alone, but he was going to work hard on it until the last one would've fallen, and then he was going to relish the wholeness of their happiness together.

After all, he had the rest of his life to try.


End file.
